


The Item II

by DocBevCulver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Complete, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBevCulver/pseuds/DocBevCulver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my drabble called "The Item". Beverly demonstrates for Jean-Luc what the item is used for, exactly. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Item II

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of good feedback on my first drabble, most of the feedback was, "Please, write a sequel to this, but not in a drabble." So I did, and here it is. Hope all like it, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Special Thanks: Zoinky and Bevster for their little "push" to write it. Zoinky for her beta reading and Bevster for being smut deprived. *smile*
> 
> Edited and reposted in memory of Zoinky who passed several years ago. I miss her so much!

\------------------------------------------------

A crowd had gathered to honor the senior staff of the U.S.S. Enterprise-E, at Star base 180, for their contribution in saving the Ba'ku home world and their way of life. It was a joyous celebration, and real wine was being served, and all the people were enjoying the festivities.

Doctor Beverly Crusher stood in the corner; she stood at an angle so that she could look out the view ports of the space station. The  
Earth was spinning below, the colors of the ocean and clouds melted together as each second passed.

Just as the content of Europe passed below, a hand was placed on the small of her back. She jumped slightly at the sudden closeness of  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard. "Jean-Luc, you scared the devil out of me!"

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow, "Who else would place their hand in such an area?"

"Oh, I don't know, Admiral Blackman has this thing with placing his hand there." Beverly said, as mischievous smile formed on her face, "I think he has a fetish for my back, but I have no idea why."

Jean-Luc smiled at her teasing, "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Not much. It's a bit stuffy in here, if you ask me." Beverly inched her way closer to Jean-Luc, "Care to save a bored woman from an untimely death?"

"Beverly!" Jean-Luc spoke, trying to give her a stern look. "We are the guests of honor; we can't very well leave now."

Beverly huffed, "Why not? Most of the admirals are only honoring us to cover their butts."

Jean-Luc nodded, "I know, Beverly, but we have to give the appearance of being gracious, at least."

"Very well," Beverly spoke. She turned her head back to the view port.

As she stood there, admiring the view, she realized that Jean-Luc had not removed his hand. Curious, she let her thoughts wander, 'I wonder if he's forgotten about the incident in my quarters the other day?'

She had been in need of some sexual release and had used her emergency device, but in her hazed mind, had forgotten to place it back in its usual spot in the drawer of her nightstand. 

Jean-Luc had asked if she would have a late dinner with him in the lounge, and she had agreed. But when he had entered her quarters to escort her, he had spotted the item on her coffee table.

She felt totally embarrassed by the whole incident, and in her haste to put the item back in its usual spot had answered his question without thinking. She told him, it was a personal item and hoped that the subject would be dropped. But that wasn't the case. He had followed her into her bedroom, and asked again what it was used for. She felt trapped, and blurted out that she would just have to show him.

As her thoughts of that evening flowed through her mind, her face flushed slightly. Jean-Luc noticed this and grew concerned. "Beverly? Are you all right?"

Beverly cleared her throat, "Umm, I don't think so. Can we please leave now?"

Jean-Luc nodded and led the way to the doors. He nodded and spoke his apologies to several admirals as they made their way out the doors.

Once in the corridor, Beverly felt somewhat relieved that they were no longer in the stuffy room. Jean-Luc walked up to her side and placed his hand, once again, on the small of her back.

Beverly could feel the heat of his hand, and shivered slightly at the contact on her skin. Her dress was opened back, with a high neckline.  
The color was a light blue and its' length came to just above her ankles.

Jean-Luc smiled and asked; "Feel a little better?"

"Yes," She spoke, as she smiled at him. "Thank you."

As they walked down the corridor, Beverly noticed how good the new dress uniforms really looked on Jean-Luc. "Did you ever have the neckline fixed on your uniform?" She couldn't help but tease.

Jean-Luc gave her a stern look, "I told you before..."

"That my collar size is the same as it was in my Academy years."  
Beverly finished for him. "Come on Jean-Luc, you can tell me. I am, after all, your best friend."

"Ok, I had it loosened, a little." He admitted after a brief pause.

Beverly laughed, "Now see, that wasn't so hard."

The doors to the transporter opened, upon their approach and the two stepped through, they grew silent. Jean-Luc gave the coordinates to the chief and they stepped up on the transporter pads. The familiar shimmer enveloped them and once again they were on the Enterprise.

As they walked down the corridor towards Beverly's quarters Jean-Luc had his hand on her lower back once again. 

Beverly turned her head slightly to look at her friends face. She could tell he was debating over something. Curious, she asked, "Jean-Luc? Is something wrong?"

As they reached the door for Beverly's quarters, he spoke, "Well, since you were talking about us being able to tell each other secrets. I was wondering if..." He let the sentence trail off as the door opened on their approach. 

Beverly walked through and waved Jean-Luc to enter. "You were wondering?"

Jean-Luc cleared his throat and then spoke, "Well, you remember, yesterday?"

At the mention of the word, Beverly's face turned red. Jean-Luc noticed this and asked, "What is it about that item that has you so embarrassed? It can't be that bad."

"Yes, it can," Beverly, whispered. 

"You stated that you would show me what is was used for and I was wondering if you would show me now."

Suddenly the room was spinning around Beverly, 'Oh, Jean-Luc, how I would love to show you.' Was her first thought, but she spoke, "Jean-Luc, I told you it was a personal item and I really didn't mean it when I said I would show you." Jean-Luc's face showed his disappointment, and Beverly's heart was aching, "You really are that curious?"

"Yes."

Beverly chewed her lip then said, "Ok. But you might not enjoy knowing."

"Why do you say that? It must be some kind of relaxation tool." He stated.

Beverly was using all her will power, not to laugh in his face, as she thought, 'Oh boy, are you going to be surprised.'

"Well, yes and no." Beverly stated. "It's hard to describe, I'll just have to show you."

She took his hand and led him into her bedroom. She released his hand and walked over to the nightstand to retrieve the item. She sat down on the bed, as Jean-Luc sat in the only chair that was in the room.

Beverly looked at her best friend's smiling face. "First, I think I should tell you, exactly what this thing is used for, but I must warn you." She looked him in the eye, "It's meant to be used as a pleasure device."

Jean-Luc's eyes widened and his throat constricted several times, as he swallowed repeatedly. He looked into her eyes as he stood and walked over to the bed. He knelt down on his knees in front of her as he spoke, "I still want you to show me."

Beverly's mouth opened to reply, but she was so stunned by his response, that she couldn't speak. 'That was not the response I was expecting,' she thought.

"Please, Beverly, show me." Jean-Luc said, his eyes showing that he was sincere in his request.

Beverly nodded her head and stood. She reached down and lifted her dress up to her waist as Jean-Luc resumed his place in the chair. She felt a little self-conscious and turned her back to him. 

"Please, Beverly, don't turn your back to me, I want to see your face," he pleaded.

Beverly turned back around, slowly, as she lifted her dress over her head and now stood in nothing but her silk underwear. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest; this only made Jean-Luc even more curious. "Please, don't be worried, Beverly. I wish to see everything. Let me," he smiled, "I want to see all of you." 

Beverly loosened her grip on her chest and let her arms dropped to her sides, which widened the smile on Jean-Luc's face.

Beverly relaxed and sat down on the edge of the bed and eased her way to the center. Once in the center, she slid her panties down slowly of her hips and down her legs.

Jean-Luc wanted to help her. But stayed in his place, for fear that if he got involved, she would let her fear take over again and stop the whole process.

Beverly reached for the item, and placed it between her legs. She took the control switch and slowly turned the knob, causing the device to start to vibrate. She rested it on her clit, causing her to tremble at the sensations that ran up her spine. 

Jean-Luc could hear the hum of the device and watched as Beverly's eyes closed. He licked his lips, which were suddenly very dry, and watched with desire, as Beverly turned the device up and started to push her hips towards the device in her hand. 

She moaned and started to turn the device up once more, which caused Jean-Luc's own desire to become more evident, as Beverly writhed on the bed in obvious pleasure.

She continued to turn the device up a notch, until she found the right setting that wouldn't cause her to become numb. She moaned and pushed her hips towards her hand. 

Jean-Luc's pants were becoming noticeably tight his own desire was looking for release. He rubbed his hand down the front, as he tried to adjust his swollen member to a more comfortable position.

Beverly's mind had completely forgotten about Jean-Luc being in the room, as it became clouded with her growing arousal. She started to let her mind wonder to the person that she visualized when she used the item. 

Jean-Luc was simply stunned, when he heard his name spoken in ecstasy.  
'She's thinking of me!' His desire was pleaded for release but he didn't want her to stop the demonstration.

 

Beverly was on the brink of her orgasm and started to moan louder. She clutched her free hand on the side of the bed and started to shake as the orgasm took hold and she cried out Jean-Luc's name again.

Jean-Luc couldn't handle it any longer. He watched as her muscles started to relax and walked over to the bed.

Beverly jumped slightly, as she could feel his weight come down on the bed beside her, "Jean-Luc?"

Jean-Luc leaned forward, his face mere inches away, he spoke, "I want to replace the item and to feel you all around me." He rubbed his hand up her leg, slowly, "I've dreamed of making love to you and I want to make that dream come true, if you will let me?"

Beverly could see the sincerity in his eyes. She admitted to herself that she had dreamed of the same thing for many years, but could never find the courage to tell him. Now was her chance to change the mistake that she had made so many years ago, after they had returned from Kes-Pritt. A mistake that later she had wished she could have changed, but had never found the chance to do so.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, conveying her answer to his request. He, in turn, deepened the kiss and positioned himself over her. 

She pulled at the hem of his shirt. Once she had it over his head and off his body, tossed it to the chair that he had occupied just a few minutes earlier, her hands stroked up his back, scratching lightly, causing him to shiver. They kissed and explored the feel of the others flesh.

Jean-Luc removed his mouth from hers and moved down her neck and continued to one rosy peak, slowly pulling it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He smiled as Beverly moaned. Feeling confident at her vocalization, he trailed his left hand down her side, placing it on her hip. Making small circles on her stomach with the tips of his fingers, he made his way to the soft curls at the top of her most sensitive spot, stroking his hand softly through the small crop of auburn.

Beverly closed her eyes and gasped at the sudden touch of his fingertip to her most sensitive spot. The familiar sensation that always arose in her stomach was there, wanting to be satisfied.

His fingers began to probe her depths, each stroke gentle, while his mouth pulled one rosy peak in. He teased it with his tongue with small circled strokes. 

Beverly moaned and arched her back, lost in pure pleasure. She grasped his head to pull him closer to her breast. 

He continued to tease each peak, as his fingers continued to probe. Then he began to rub her most sensitive spot with his thumb, causing her to gasp and silently call his name. 

Beverly could feel herself growing closer to the edge and not wanting to have her pleasure released alone, she whispered, "Jean-Luc, I need you, now!"

 

His head rose from her breast and he smiled, "Do you want me now?"

In a husky whisper, she replied, "Yes."

He removed his pants and briefs and returned to the bed to lay in the cradle of her thighs. 

Beverly reached between her legs to wrap her hand around his large desire, stroking it gently. 

Jean-Luc moaned and closed his eyes to the sensation of her hand on his manhood, loving the feel of her soft, gentle touch. She guided him to her entrance and spoke, "I want to feel you inside, like I've imagined for so long."

Hearing the words, Jean-Luc smiled, his hazel eyes clouding with his own desire to feel her, as he entered, slowly, letting her body become accustomed to his size. 

As he entered, Beverly gasped as he reached the core of her need in one stroke.

He kissed her softly and began to slide in and out of her warm wetness. Her inner muscles clutched him with each stroke. 

Beverly scratched her nails slowly down his back, until she reached his firm buttocks squeezing them tightly and pressing down, trying to convey that she wanted him deeper.

He responded to her silent wish by thrusting as deep as possible, slowly withdrawing in a long, sure strokes. His speed increased as his desire grew and she rose to meet each of his thrusts. Beads of sweat bathed their bodies as the heat within and without became more intense. Their names called out in passion, sometimes in a whisper, sometimes in a growl. 

Their breathing became more ragged as both moved toward their peaks. Beverly ran her hands up his back, then, clawing his shoulders as the first wave of her orgasm took hold. 

As her inner muscles tightened around him, Jean-Luc’s strokes increased to speed his release to join hers. 

As their desires met, they collapsed sated into each other's arms.

They stayed that way for several minutes, catching their breaths.  
Jean-Luc finally found the air to speak, "I love you, Beverly."

Beverly smiled and answered, "I love you to, Jean-Luc."

Kissing on more time to seal their love, Jean-Luc rolled them both on to their sides.

With her wrapped in his arms, "Thank you for showing me the Item," he whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome," Beverly said, then laughed, "I never thought that thing, would bring me so much pleasure."

As she gazed into the hazel eyes of her lover, she asked, "Care to take a shower?"

Jean-Luc rose from the bed and turned back, offering her a hand. "That sounds lovely, but only if we do it together."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet and smiled, "I had no intentions of letting you go alone." 

As they walked into the bath chambers, the shower was nearly forgotten, as the desire returned. They made love once more and cleaned each other's body of the after effects. They dried and returned to Beverly's bed. Spooned together they fell into a deep sleep. Their dreams focused on each other and the item that brought them together.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> November 9, 1999
> 
> Revised September 27, 2000
> 
> Edited and restructured January 22, 2014


End file.
